Warrior Cats Idol
by Moonshine1316
Summary: The four leaders are your judges, Cinderheart Is your host and everyone's coming! Vote for your 'go home' cat and see who wins!


This is my shot at a Warrior Cat Idol, only nice comments please! You vote for who you want to off and the winner will be the next Warrior Cat Idol. Your judges are Blackstar, Leapordstar, Onestar, and Firestar! And did I tell you Cinderheart's hosting? Lyrics shortened.

ThunderClan Auditions

"Hello, and welcome to Warrior Cat Idol! I'm your host, Cinderheart! Let's welcome the judges...Give it up for Blackstar!" I cried. The white tom pads up, frowning and the audience is silent. "Okay...Here comes Leapordstar!" Whistles and cheers rise as the pretty she-cat pads out and sits beside Blackstar. "Onestar!" The tom walks out, and the crowd goes wild. "And last, but not least, Firestar!" She-cats faint as he comes out and looks down embarrassed. He seats himself quietly. I stare out at the crowd and and smile. "ThunderClan has five auditions in all, so let's start with...Leafpool!" The medicine cat strides out and smiles. "I will be singing 'I just Can't Live A Lie' by Taylor swift."

Lately nothing I do every seems to please you

And maybe turning my back would be that much easier

Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange

But I can't watch you walk away

Could I forget the way it feels to touch you?

And all about the good times that we've been through

Could I wake up without you everyday?

Would I let you walk away?

No, I can't learn to live without

And I can't give up on us now

Oh, I know I could say we're through

And tell myself I'm over you

But even if I made a vow

I promise not to miss you now

And try to hide the truth inside

I fail, cause I, I just can't live a lie.

The entire audience is in tears, cheering for her. I turn to the judges. "Blackstar?"

"That was...horrible! This is not a Soap Opera!" He yowls and the crowd boos.

"Leopardstar?"

"I loved it! You have an amazing voice!" She is wiping her eyes.

"Onestar?"

"I really felt dat gurl." The audience stares.

"Um...Firestar?" I regain my speech.

"I liked it sweetie." The ginger tom purrs.

"Well Leafpool, you're going to the Island!" The audience cheers and Leafpool walks off stage.

"Next is Brackenfur!"

The bronze colored warrior leaps onto the stage and looks shyly at the crowd, "I will be singing a remix of 'Summer' by Calvin Harris."

I met you in Greenleaf

To my heartbeat's sound

And we fell in love

As the leaves turn brown

And we could be together She-cat

As long as skies are blue

You act so innocent now,

But you lied so soon

When I met you in Greenleaf

To my heartbeat's sound

And we fell in love

As the leaves turned brown

I turn to the judges as the song ends. "Blackstar?"

"It was bad. I hated it." Boos meet his words.

"Leopardstar?"

"It was okay... But not Warrior Cat Idol material." Gasps and murmurs sound from the audience.

"Onestar?"

"Not a great song choice bro."

"Firestar?" My eyes are on my leader. This is his warrior...

He shakes his head. "Sorry Brackenfur."

I gesture off stage and he goes, tail drooping.

"Okay, so next up is...Jayfeather?" Could Jayfeather even sing? The gray tabby tom walks up, blind gaze fixed on the crowd. "I will be singing 'In The End' by Linkin Park." He says and starts.

(It starts with one)

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

(All I know)

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock tics life away

(It's so unreal)

Didn't look out below

What the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on, I didn't even know

I let it all go just to watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to be will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard

And and got so far

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

The entire crowd is starring as Jayfeather finishes with a unreadable expression. Yes, he can sing. And he is good at it.

"B-Blackstar?"

"He's blind and he still just owned everyone else." The crowd stares.

"Leopardstar!"

She hit Blackstar. "So what he's blind! You did amazing honey!"

"Onestar?"

"He's gonna win dawg."

Jayfeather laughed and everyone stared.

"Firestar?"

"I should have made him a warrior..." He says with wide eyes.

"Okay then, Jayfeather, you're going to the island." He smiles and walks off. "Our four contestant is Daisy!" I call the she-cat. She smiles and skips up. "I'm singing a remix of 'All American Girl' by Carrie Underwood."

Since the day, they became mates

He'd been praying for a little tom kit

Someone he could take hunting

Throw a moss ball

Be his pride and joy

He could already see him, holding that big mouse

And taking his clan to gatherings

But when the Medicine Cat came in with a little she-cat

All those big dreams changed

Now he's wrapped around her front claw

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All-ThunderClan She-cat!

The judges liked it and I knew it was mostly about the elder cat's kits. "Our last contestant of the night is Poppyfrost!" My friend walked out and waved, "I'm singing 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift."

You're on patrol with your mate, she's upset.

She's going off about something that you said

Because she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the den

It's a typical dark night

I'm listening to the kind of sounds she doesn't like

And she'll never get your story like I do

But she has short fur

I have long fur

She's head of patrol

And I'm in the Warrior's den

Hoping that someday you'll wake up and find,

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time..

She finishes, but doesn't make it. I smile at the cameras and yowl, "Three auditions made it, join us next time in RiverClan on, Warrior Cat Idol!" The producer smiles and ends the show.


End file.
